Crystal and Ice
by MisterMadam
Summary: One morning, the Fairy Tail wizards arrive to see a large lacrima crystal smack in the middle of their guild. Then, as if that weren't surprising enough, it suddenly cracks and breaks to reveal...a girl? GrayxOC Takes place after Edolas arc.


It's Fairy Tail! Such an _amazing_ series, honestly, so incredible! And, though many like me can wish all they want, Fairy Tail is forever Hiro Mashima's.

This is a GrayxOC fanfic, and it's taking place basically right after the Edolas arc. I'm up to date on the manga, but not the anime, however that's not really going to affect the plot line. I'm putting the S-Class mage exam on hold for a while...even though it seems to occur very soon after the Edolas arc in the series-I gotta make room for some original magic (;

Please R/R, thanks

* * *

"G'morning Fairy Tail!" a booming voice echoed through the spacious building as two hands hastily flung open the wooden entrance doors.

"Aye!" another voice immediately chirped.

Natsu stared silently at the guild members, all of whom currently had their backs facing him, completely oblivious to his arrival.

"Oi Happy…what's goin' on?" he frowned, brows furrowing in a lack of understanding.

"I dunno!" Happy replied with his usual, random enthusiasm.

All the other guild members were gathered near the bar area, tightly crowded around something currently unknown to Happy and Natsu. The fire dragon slayer, being the nosy, noisy mage his was, leapt up into the air towards the middle of the crowd, landing roughly in front of Master Makarov and, behind him, the other members of Team Natsu.

"What's everybody doin'?" Natsu grinned widely and questioned cheerfully.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. Her momentary expression of surprise faded as she gestured behind Natsu and Happy, "that…" she muttered.

Quickly turning around, the fire mage found himself face to face with a giant sphere. It was at least six feet in diameter, a translucent, cloudy pale blue, and was currently resting in a shallow crater on the guild's flooring.

"What's this?" Happy asked with shock as he flew rapidly around the sphere, trying to get a better look at it.

"A lacrima…" the scarlet-haired Erza answered undecidedly, "…probably."

"Indeed, it appears to be a lacrima, "the master confirmed, arms crossed.

"Hah?" Natsu guffawed, "What the heck is it doing here?"

Gray sighed, "That's what we're trying to figure out, flame brain."

"You wanna fight, ice freak?" was the immediate reply from "flame brain."

Smirking, the "ice freak" retorted, "Heh, bring it."

Just as they were about to land the first punches of the day's first routine fight, Erza grabbed the two by their heads and pushed them apart. Keeping her composure and poise and paying no attention to the fighting mages, she continued the discussion. "It's incredibly suspicious for such a large lacrima to just appear from the middle of no where…"

The Fairy Tail crowd quietly murmured amongst themselves, all clearly perplexed by the sphere's sudden overnight appearance. Lucy sighed heavily, "Man, I really don't want to deal with lacrima stuff again…especially after the whole Edolas thing…"

"You don't think this has something to do with Edolas…do you?" Charle hypothesized.

"It wouldn't…would it?" Wendy hesitated.

The blonde-haired celestial spirit mage crossed one arm across her upper waist, propped her other elbow on said arm's wrist, and haphazardly twiddled with a lock of hair as she considered the idea. "Maybe," she pondered aloud, "it's some sort of remnant from the Anima project's earlier stages?"

"But all the Exceed lacrima turned back into their original forms when we were getting sucked back to Magnolia, "Gray pointed out.

Lucy scrunched her thin brows together, "That _is_ true…"

A nearby Mirajane turned to her once thought to be dead little sister and asked, "Lisanna, do you have any idea about this?"

The youngest Strauss sibling shook her head, "No...I have no clue."

"Tch, who cares?" a harsh-sounding, impatient Gajeel said, "Let's just destroy the thing!" He held up his right arm as it changed into the iron chain-saw like sword he so very often used. Just as he was charging towards it, a swift Erza clashed her own sword again the iron dragon slayer's.

"Wait a moment," she stated sternly, "we don't know what sort of lacrima this is; destroying it—or even touching it for that matter—could be dangerous."

"Erza's right, we should be more wary, "Mirajane cautioned, "what if it was placed by an enemy?"

Just then, a sharp, sudden crack resounded through the room. The guild fell silent as all eyes fell on the lacrima sphere. On the top center of the ball was a small, barely visible crack. Everyone held their breaths as another cracking sound followed, this time much louder and more distinct. The crack suddenly lengthened, now almost half way down the sphere.

Lucy gasped breathlessly, "N-no way…"

"It wasn't me! I didn't even touch it!" Gajeel defended himself, unusually flustered.

"M-Master…" Erza sputtered, just as a final, piercingly loud crack rang through the air.

A bright light enveloped the entire guild room, originating from the broken lacrima. All eyes closed and hid away from the blinding scene as a giant cloud of some sort of dust spread through the air. As the fierce white light dimmed down, and the cloudy air cleared out, the wizards slowly turned back to the lacrima—or rather, what _used_ to be the lacrima. The spherical, semi-translucent magic crystal was gone and through their still hazy vision, the mages could only make out the shallow crater it had once been cradled in. Moments later, a faded silhouette could be distinguished from the dusty shallow hole in the floor.

"Is that a person?" Wendy exclaimed.

With the scene finally cleared, everybody saw what was indeed a person—a human girl—lying unconscious in the crater's center. Curious murmurs arose throughout the crowd. Master Makarov brought his arm up and gestured to others, silently asking them to give the girl some space. Obliging, a large part of the crowd dispersed, some taking up seats on nearby tables, others simply backing away, but all still readily focused on the mysterious scene. With the responsible Erza by his side and Team Natsu and the Strauss siblings following close behind, the Master approached the seemingly harmless figure with composure, but also caution. He scratched his chin and lightly patted his cheek as if trying to slap some sort of understanding into his mind then shut his eyes and heaved a low sigh—one of puzzlement, not disappointment.

Finally, he spoke.

"Bring her to the infirmary," was his conclusive statement. It was one that expressed and explained little to nothing.

The guild members once again began their whispers and murmurs, nobody stepping up to fulfill Master's stern request. Erza, the able-bodied and strong-hearted requip wizard whom never doubted the master, put a firm stop to the crowd talk and emphasized Makarov's words.

"Master said to bring her to the infirmary."

There was still an air of reluctance in the room. Everyone was still wary of this girl's appearance—they had all the right reasons to be. Just because she _looked_ innocent, doesn't mean she was.

The S-class mage sighed, "Gray, you take her over."

Jerking his head up in surprise after hearing his name called, said mage stuttered out a short "Okay." Gray bent down on his knees and slowly scooped his arms under the girl's unconscious form. Gently, or perhaps warily lifting her up, he felt an ever so slight tug on his muscles as her weight fell on his arms. She was pretty light, the ice mage remarked quietly as he stole a quick glance at her still, serene face. The unnamed girl's lightly tanned face was framed by raven shaded hair darker than Gray's who, contrary to his name, had more of a blue tint than the gray of the girl's locks. After carefully shifting a hand out to push open the infirmary doors, the Fullbuster went over to a patient bed by the window on the far left of the infirmary room. He gradually brought the lacrima-person's head down to a rest on the pillow, the rest of her body following suit. Casting one more concerned but unsure look at the sleeping figure, Gray turned to leave the room when he heard a quiet mumbling from behind.

"M-Mama…" she seemed to choke out. Her head shifted around in the pillow, brows and forehead wrinkling with an unreadable expression. Gray Fullbuster stopped to watch the short scene unfold but didn't quite know what to make of it. He then continued his exit and passed the short hallway walk back into the main guild room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The guild had now settled back into their usual tables and seats, but thoughts were preoccupied and conversation lackluster. Gray walked over to the bar area where Mirajane often worked and took a seat next to Lucy, whom was half-heartedly stirring her drink with a thin straw. She looked over at the now taken seat and brought the hand propped against her chin down.

"Gray!"

"How is she?" A newly arrived Erza questioned.

"Fine…I think…" Gray replied unsurely.

Next, Wendy appeared, "Does she need any healing?" she offered.

The ice mage paused, "I don't think so, "he hesitated, "I'm pretty sure she's just unconscious."

"Are you sure it's safe to let such a suspicious person stay here?" A skeptical Charle inquired.

Suddenly, dragon slayer Natsu popped up, "Don't worry guys! If she tries anything funny, Happy and I'll take 'er down!" he assured the group sheepishly.

"She can't do anything while unconscious," Happy chirped, words blunt but tone cheery.

"Don't worry children," Master Makarov cut in coolly. He sat on the long bar table, legs crossed with a pint in his hand, just a couple feet away from the conversing mages. Setting the cup down, he addressed the entire guild, "None of you need to worry. Surely you sensed no evil in the girl before. Granted, her arrival was suspicious, but she has done nothing to cause our fretting." His children felt immensely more at ease with their master's reassurance, and the drinks and food began making their rounds again.

Eventually, the morning's happening started to fade away from their current concerns, and things fell back into their common pacing. The fairy tail wizards continued their routines, be it drinking, fighting, gossiping, or (ideally) scanning the request board for jobs. Amongst all the happy clamoring, the master eyed the conspicuous hole in the floor before him. The presence of suspicions and old memories were faintly noticeable on his perplexing expression.

"We need to get that hole fixed, " a sweet Mirajane spoke to Makarov, who didn't seem to hear her. "Master?" she tried again.

The master just sighed and grumbled something incoherently, falling deeper into thought as Mirajane look curiously onwards. Being the perceptive soul she was, the former S-class mage let the guild master be.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-The Next Morning-.-.

Bright rays of sunlight hit her resting form, blinding her eyes even through her long-lashed eyelids. Tossing uncomfortably under the strong light, she groggily groaned and slowly regained consciousness. The lady brought a slender-fingered hand to shade her eyes as she struggled to open them. As she became more aware of her surroundings, muffled voices met her ears. The just awoken person rubbed her heavy eyelids, unsteadily propped her elbows against the bed, and heaved herself off the mattress. Her lilac eyes were finally fully open and alert, as was her mind. Before her was a scene she couldn't fully comprehend, it was a place she had never been to, nor one she remembered arriving at. Suddenly, she realized it quite chilly and proceeded to grab a white linen sheet to blanket over the plain dull gray dress she wore. Once again, she heard unclear clamoring coming from another room. Cautiously, she walked across the unfamiliar room, through an unknown hallway, and meekly pushed open a wooden double door.

For a moment, the once stifled sounds became clear, but they then suddenly stopped. Having passed through the doors, the pale purple-eyed girl was met with what must've been around a hundred pairs of eyes, all directed straight towards her.

"H-Hi…?"

* * *

And there's chapter one~

I'm super excited with the plot idea I'm planning out haha, and I'm hoping you guys will be able to join my excitement later one (:


End file.
